The Sparrow and the Angel
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This story is set in my War of the Guardians universe. Sally Sparrow always knew that the Weeping Angels would return some day. What she didn't expect though was the appearance of a woman with extraordinary powers named Sarah Tyler who would come just when she needed her most to save her and her daughter from them. Will Sarah succeed or will Sally become their victim at last?


THE SPARROW AND THE ANGEL

I do not own Doctor Who, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story is set in my War of the Guardians universe, and it takes place after Jenny Tyler, Time's Angel Chapter 38.**

Sally Sparrow had had a fairly normal life after her encounter with the Weeping Angels. She didn't have anything strange or weird happen to her for a long time after that. Somehow, she knew though that it wasn't over. In the back of her mind, she always knew that one day they would come back for her. It was like waiting for the other shoe to drop.

That shoe finally hit the ground when Sally's young daughter Kathy, named after her best friend who the Angels had taken from her years ago, suddenly started talking about the angels in their yard. Sally became alarmed about this immediately because there were no angels in their yard and never had been. After her horrifying experiences with angels in the past, there was no way that Sally would put any kind of angel anywhere near her or her family. You never knew when they might turn out to be one of the weeping varieties after all.

"What are you talking about angels for, sweetheart?" Sally asked Kathy.

"There are two statues of angels in the backyard, Mum. They've just been playing peekaboo with me. Sometimes they cover their eyes, and sometimes they don't. It's great fun," Kathy said with a giggle.

"The angel statues are moving?" Sally asked as a sudden sense of dread came over her.

"Yeah. They're magic. I like them. They're pretty funny. I've been playing with them all morning," Kathy said happily.

Sally raced to the windows that looked out over their yard and saw to her horror that it was true! There really were two Weeping Angels there, and they were there looking at her with evil smiles on their faces.

"Kathy! We have to get out of here now!" Sally shouted to her daughter while keeping her eyes on the two Angels.

Sally's heart sank as Kathy didn't answer. She had to chance turning around in order to see if her daughter was still there.

As she did so, she discovered to her horror that Kathy was gone! She had just been right behind her five seconds ago.

"Kathy! Where are you? Kathy!" Sally screamed out in mounting fear.

Her daughter never answered. A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder, and she knew that it couldn't be her daughter because there was no way that she was tall enough to reach that far. She quickly turned her head as growing terror swept through her heart to see that the hand belonged to an Angel!

She kept staring at the Angel without blinking as she desperately hoped that the other Angel wasn't sneaking up behind her right now. She wanted so badly just to race away from the creature and search for Kathy, but she knew if she did that she would probably share the same fate as the original Kathy and be sent back into the past forever the moment her head was turned.

"Where is she? Did you take her? If you and your friend do anything to her, I won't rest until I find a way to destroy both of you!" Sally shouted at them in anger.

The Angel, of course, never answered. Its only response seemed to be in the sneer on its face.

Sally almost forgot herself and blinked in the next minute though when she did hear a voice come from behind which startled her since she hadn't exactly expected the Angels to be able to talk back to her. They never had when she had met them before after all.

"Who are you talking about?" a female voice asked.

"My daughter. She's disappeared. What did you do with her?" Sally asked without moving her eyes from the Angel grabbing her arm.

"Nothing. I've only just arrived here, and I saw no little girl," the voice answered her.

"Are you one of them?" Sally asked.

"I'm a friend. I've come here to help," the voice said.

"My little girl's missing, and I'm about to be killed by a psychotic alien. Whatever help you can provide would be greatly appreciated," Sally said in a tense voice.

"You've got it," the voice said happily.

The Weeping Angel suddenly shattered into pieces after being surrounded by energy that had covered its entire body. Sally stared in shock at the powder that now lay all over her living room floor that was all that was left now of the Angel. She then turned around to see a young blonde woman standing there with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"Who are you? How did you do that?" Sally asked in amazement.

"My name's Sarah Tyler. I'm here to help stop the Angels. I heard reports of them being sighted around this area so I came here to find them. That's when I saw two of them in your yard and followed one of them in here. As for how I did it, I can control the energy of the Space-Time Vortex just like my mother. I can use it to do all kinds of things. Disintegrating Angels is only one of the things that I can do, but it certainly seems to be coming in handy today," Sarah said.

"We need to find my daughter. The other Angel must have her. I just hope that it hasn't already sent her into the past," Sally said worried.

The two women quickly went outside to find that the other Angel was still there, and it had its arm wrapped around Kathy's body. The Angel was staring at Sarah in fear Sally noticed. Obviously there was no love lost between Sarah and the Angels. She wondered if she could trust her. She found herself hoping that that old maxim about the enemy of my enemy being my friend would prove to be true.

"Mum, what's happening?" Kathy asked in confusion.

"It's nothing, sweetie. The Angel and Mummy are just playing a game. Everything's fine," Sally said as she lied to her daughter.

"If you do anything to that girl, I'll turn you into powder just like I did to your friend in the house. Think about that before you try anything. You know I'll do it especially if you harm that child in any way," Sarah threatened the Angel.

"I'm not going to give it the chance to try anything. I'm not blinking even if I have to keep my eyes open for hours," Sally promised.

"We won't have that long. They'll send reinforcements soon, and we won't be able to stare at all of them because there will be too many of them," Sarah said.

"How do you know that?" Sally asked.

"That's because I know them, Sally Sparrow. I know exactly how they think. I probably know them better than anyone else," Sarah said.

"How do you know my name?" Sally asked suspiciously.

"All of the Angels know about you, Sally. If they know it, I know it. You've become a legend among them. You and your husband, Larry, actually outsmarted and defeated them. They haven't forgotten that. There aren't many people who can say that they've gone up against the Angels and survived. They've built quite a reputation around themselves about how deadly they are. So when someone actually does beat them, they take it personally. They want to even the score and maintain a perfect record of kills," Sarah explained.

"They came here on purpose. They want to kill me," Sally said in understanding.

"Yes. That's why this one has your daughter. They want to use her to get to you," Sarah said.

"No! Let her go, and you can do whatever you want to me," Sally said to the Angel.

Sarah gestured at the Angel with a glowing hand, and Sally could suddenly hear the Angel speaking in her head. She realized that Sarah had connected them telepathically.

_Let me go, Traitor. Let me kill our enemy, and I will spare the child. It is the mother who we want not the girl._ Sally heard the Angel say to Sarah in her mind.

_Why don't I believe you? Of course you want the child's time energy. You can drain so much more energy off of her since she's so young. She's not going to let her go, Sally. Don't believe her for an instant. _Sarah warned Sally telepathically.

_How do I know that you're telling me the truth? I don't even know you. Let my daughter go, and you can hand me over to the other Angels. _Sally said to the Angel.

"This is your last chance. Agree to release the girl and Sally, or I'll have to stop you," Sarah said out loud to the Angel.

The Angel's only response was horrible laughter in Sarah and Sally's minds.

Sarah had a sad look on her face for a moment and then her face became hard as she shot a bolt of energy out of her hand and turned the Angel into powder just as she had to the one in Sally's house. Sally ran to a screaming Kathy and picked her up in her arms as she tried to console her. Kathy had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that someone had just killed who she thought was her new friend.

"You maniac! You could have killed my daughter too!" Sally screamed.

"I know what I'm doing. Kathy was never in any danger," Sarah protested.

"How do I know that? I don't know anything about you except that you like to go around blowing up Weeping Angels," Sally said in an extremely upset voice.

Sarah knew that Sally wasn't thinking straight because of her daughter having just been in so much danger so she let her comments slide. She then felt the presence of more Angels coming and knew that she had to get Sally and Kathy out of here as quickly as possible.

"We have to get out of here now! They're coming!" Sarah warned.

She tried to grab Sally and Kathy and send them to safety, but the Angels had moved too fast even for her. One of the Angels grabbed Kathy out of Sally's arms, and Kathy disappeared right in front of Sally's eyes!

"Noooo!" Sally screamed in anguish as Sarah grabbed her arm and teleported both of them out of there.

"She's gone. They took her from me just like they did her aunt," Sally said once they were several miles away from the Angels. She burst into tears, and her body was wracked with sobs.

"Not yet. Kathy's death hasn't been fixed yet. Her timeline is still in a state of flux. I think that I can still save her," Sarah said as she placed a comforting hand on Sally's shoulder.

"How? I don't understand. They just took her life away, didn't they?" Sally asked.

Sarah grabbed Sally's arm, and she used her Vortex powers to take them both back to the time and place that the Angel had just sent Kathy to. Sarah had locked onto both Sally and Kathy's timelines before the Angels attacked just in case something like this happened so that she could find them if she needed to.

They both appeared in Hull in 1921. Sally saw her daughter standing in the middle of a field alone looking very worried and upset. As soon as she saw her, Kathy's face broke out into a smile, and she came running up to her mother.

"Mum, you found me. I was beginning to get so scared," Kathy said as she reached her mother.

Sally burst into tears and hugged her daughter tightly. She turned to Sarah and said, "Thank you so much! I thought that I had lost her forever!"

"You might still if I don't stop her death becoming a fixed point in time. We don't have much time left. I know that you don't know me, Sally, but I need you to trust me. I can restore your daughter back to her original life, but I have to change into my other form in order to do it. What you see now is only part of who I am. There's another side to me that you're not going to like. I have to transform in order to save Kathy though so that I can fully use all of my abilities. I just ask you to trust me, Sally, despite what you're about to see, okay?" Sarah pleaded.

Sally nodded and said, "Do what you have to."

Sarah transformed into a Weeping Angel in front of Sally and Kathy shocking and frightening them both. Sally kept her word and trusted Sarah though. She stood still and did nothing as Sarah gestured at Kathy. Kathy disappeared once more, and Sally had to struggle not to scream out. She just had to hope that she had trusted the right person and that Kathy hadn't just been taken away from her again for good this time.

Sarah transformed back to her Time Lady form and said, "She's okay, Sally. I sent her back to the present. She's going to be alright."

"What did you do? I don't understand," Sally asked.

"I was made into a Weeping Angel because I looked into the eyes of an Angel. My mother, Rose Tyler, has incredible powers just like mine but better, and she used them to transform me back to my original self. I'm still able to become an Angel though when I want to. That makes me unique in all of history as far as I know. I'm the only person who has ever been changed back from an Angel, and I'm the only person who has both the powers of a Vortex user and an Angel. I just used them both together in order to save Kathy. I used my Vortex powers to keep Kathy's timeline in a state of flux in order to prevent her death at the hands of the Angel from becoming a fixed point in time. I then used my powers as an Angel to drain her time energy and send her forward in time back to where she had come from originally. It was the first time I've ever done that. I didn't like it. It makes me feel sick inside," Sarah admitted.

"You did it to save her not to hurt her," Sally said sympathetically.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I don't want to use that side of myself. I'm afraid that I might start to like it and become one of them," Sarah admitted with a scared look on her face.

"I don't think that you ever have to worry about that. You look sick to me about having done it even in a good cause," Sally said as she tried to comfort her.

"I am sick. I've never felt so disgusted about anything in my life," Sarah said.

"Can you take me back to her now?" Sally asked as she was impatient to get back to her daughter and see that she was safe with her own eyes.

"Yes," Sarah said with a sad look on her face.

She took herself and Sally back to Kathy in the present. They found Kathy standing among a group of rapidly dying Angels in Sally's front yard, and Sally scooped her up into her arms as she gave Sarah a questioning glance.

"What I did just created a paradox. The Angel sent her to the past by draining her time energy and made her die in the past. I went back and drained her time energy again and made it so that she will die in the future just like she was originally supposed to do. The resulting paradox has just killed the Angels here outright," Sarah explained with a grin.

"Thank you so much! So we're out of danger then?" Sally asked.

"You're safe from those Angels, yes. Not from all of the Angels in general though. They'll be back sooner or later. You'll have to prepare for that," Sarah warned Sally.

"Why now though? Why are they just coming after me now?" Sally asked.

"They've been suffering a lot of losses in the future time that I originally come from thanks to my sister, Jenny. They're losing their war against her, and they're trying to bolster their morale. If they killed you, who they consider one of their greatest enemies, then that would go a long way towards making the Angels feel more confident about themselves once again," Sarah explained.

"Great. So I can look forward to being attacked by them for the rest of my life?" Sally asked in despair.

"Probably, but you can fight back though. I can teach you about all of their weaknesses and how to stop them. I can also provide you with some help," Sarah said.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"You'll see later. Goodbye, Sally. I have to go now, but I'll be back very soon to teach you all that I know about the Angels. I'll also come by from time to time to check on you to see how you're doing. Oh, and in case the Angels do come back, I'll give you this," Sarah said.

Sarah gave Sally a cell phone and said, "This has universal roaming on it, and it has the number of my phone programmed into its memory. You can use it to reach me anywhere in time and space if the Angels ever return to bother you again."

"Thank you again, Sarah. You know you remind me a lot of a man that I met once. He was called . . . ," Sally started to say before she was interrupted by Sarah.

"The Doctor?" Sarah finished for her.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Sally asked in surprise.

"He's my Dad," Sarah said proudly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sally said smiling.

Sarah left as she disappeared in a burst of energy. She then gave Sally the shock of her life by reappearing a few minutes later with Kathy Nightingale!

"Kathy?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Sally? What's happening? I was an old woman on my deathbed and I remembered dying. Then the next thing that I know I'm getting out of the bed, and I'm young again. I see this woman here smiling at me, and I wind up here," Kathy asked in a state of total bewilderment.

"I don't know, Kathy. All I know is that I've missed you so much!" Sally said as she ran to embrace her friend.

"I used your daughter's time energy for something useful, Sally. I went back in time to the moment that her aunt Kathy died, and I used the energy to restore her back to life and give her youth back to her. Then I brought her here to your time," Sarah explained.

"Wait a minute. Won't that cause problems though? I saw Kathy's tombstone. Shouldn't there be a body to go in there? How will you explain that to her family?" Sally asked.

"I already took care of that. Her family all know about what I did, and they agreed to keep it secret. They went through with a burial of an empty coffin to make sure that no one asked any questions," Sarah explained.

"I'll miss all of the rest of their lives though. They're all gone now except for my grandson, aren't they?" Kathy asked in sadness.

"You would have missed it all anyway if you had stayed dead. At least this way you get a second chance to live your old life again just as you were meant to. Your family wanted that for you. They thought that it was wonderful that you were going to get another chance to live again in another time and place. They did miss you of course, but at least this way they knew that you were alive and well somewhere else," Sarah said.

"I suppose so. I'll still try to get in contact with my grandson and his family though. I just hope that I don't freak him out too badly when I show up at his doorstep looking like this," Kathy said.

"He's already expecting it, Kathy. He has been for a long time now," Sarah said.

Sally's daughter, Kathy, then came over to them and asked, "Who are you? You look a lot like pictures of my aunt, Kathy."

Kathy Nightingale Wainwright looked at Sally with a questioning look on her face, and Sally smiled at her and nodded.

"That's because that's who I am apparently," Kathy said to her niece.

"I thought that you were dead," little Kathy said.

"So did I, sweetie. I guess we were all wrong though thanks to Sarah here," Kathy said as she smiled at the little girl.

"Good. I'm glad. Dad always looks so sad when he looks at pictures of you," little Kathy told her.

"Really? I would have thought that he would have been overjoyed," Kathy joked.

"Stop that. You know he loves you," Sally admonished her.

"Yeah, I know. I love him too. It'll be so great to see the big goof again. I haven't seen him in such a long time. I've missed him and you so much," Kathy said as she embraced her best friend again.

"Larry and I are running the video store together now you know. We could bring you in as a partner if you want," Sally said to Kathy.

"I like that. We could change the name of the store to Nightingale, Sparrow, and Wainwright," Kathy said.

"That sounds like a law firm. Are you really keeping that name?" Sally asked in disbelief.

"Why not? I've had it for decades," Kathy asked.

"I'm just not used to hearing it. I still think of you as Nightingale," Sally admitted.

"I suppose I could go back to that name. Kathy Wainwright is dead after all. Then again so is Kathy Nightingale, isn't she?" Kathy asked.

"Well, not completely. We just had you declared as missing. I guess you would be considered dead now since it's been so long, but you could always return as Kathy Nightingale if you wanted I suppose. We could say that you lost your memory and were wandering the streets all of these years," Sally said.

"Wandering the streets? Oh, I like that! That makes me sound like a complete loon!" Kathy complained.

Sarah decided that this was probably as good a time to leave as any as the two of them continued to discuss their future plans with each other. She smiled as she disappeared in a burst of energy. She could already see what their future would be like with her powers, and it was a bright one. She was so happy for both of them. She had always been a sucker for happy endings, after all, just like both of her parents.

THE END


End file.
